The Ballad of Fluttershy
by Flint Westone
Summary: DISCLAIMER: NO GRAMMAR NAZIS. All is normal in Equestria until one day a new face trots into ponyville. His name is Strummer Crescendo, a guitar playing music pony. But Twilight Sparkle senses much more than meets the eyes...


The Ballad of Fluttershy

In the magical land of Esquestria there are so many wonders. The sun and moon rise by the will and might of Princess Celestia and her sister Princess Luna. The winds echo over the majestic hills and the roaming canyons, and all the little ponies live in peace and harmony. They live, play and sing in their happy little lives. Music can be heard at any given moment. The sweet tones in this dream captivating land is like adding that secret ingredient to that very special meal to make it just right. Just thinking about it makes me sigh with much happiness and leaves me always wanting more. It comes across every ponies mind at one point or another, sometimes more than once, in their life where they are so dearly touched by the sound of this magical music that seems to come from nowhere. It is as if the moment itself were serenading. However, it is few ponies that wonder where this music comes from. Much like the many wonders in Equestria, it can only be described as magic of the most magical kind.

Somewhere in the land of Equestria lies a happy little place known as Ponyville. It is here our story begins, in the home of Twilight Sparkle. On this day like any other, Twilight was spending her time studying up on her various texts. Today she was particularly interested in ancient Equestrian history and old pony folklore. Such a quiet and peaceful afternoon was only be disturbed when Twilight's horn began to mysteriously shine. She peaked her head up from her book and gazed up at her own horn and pondered as to why it had suddenly came to such a glow. Spike, who was coming down the stairs of the library also took notice and said,

"Hey Twilight, what's up with your horn? Why's it glowing?"

"I'm not sure Spike, I'm just as curious as you," Twilight replied.

"Did you cast a spell and forget to turn it off or something?"

"No, I haven't done anything today, I was just sitting here reading when all the sudden it happened."

"Hmm… Well maybe you've over studied and you're overflowing with magic or something? You know what they say, all work and no play makes you a dull pony."

"Very funny Spike, but to be honest I have a funny feeling about this. I'm sensing something strange, a presence, something I've yet to encounter before."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm not entirely sure myself and I'm not sure how to feel about it either. We could be dealing with a serious crisis!"

"Uhh... You really should think about taking a break Twilight, you're starting to sound kinda paranoid. You know what always make me feel better? Cupcakes!"

Twilight giggled at Spike's suggestion, "All right Spike, maybe you're right; I just need to relax and clear my head. Let's head into town and get those cupcakes. Maybe we'll even invite our friends to join us."

Twilight and Spike headed off into town, gathering their friends Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash for a delicious outing of cupcakes. While eating with her friends Twilight's horn began to glow once again. No sooner than this started some pony walked in. Nobody had seen him before, not even Pinkie Pie who claimed to know every pony in Ponyville. He was an Ivory white Earth Pony with an Ebony Black mane. He wore a black jacket and had an acoustic guitar slung over his shoulders. He had a gentle look in his eyes with a slightly haunted look in them as well. He walked up to the counter and ordered a cupcake. Pinkie Pie being the ever outgoing pony that she is, took it upon herself to introduce herself to the new pony.

"Hi! I'm Pinkie Pie! You must be new here! Welcome to Ponyville," she said with a gleeful smile. Before the newest pony in town could even begin to introduce himself, Pinkie Pie interrupted and said,

"Oh I know! You should meet my friends!"

She quickly dragged him over to table where they were sitting and introduced him to her friends. The pony then introduced himself with a strong yet subtle voice as Strummer Crescendo. He said that he was indeed new to Ponyville. As he spoke Twilight couldn't help but notice that he was paying particularly close attention to Fluttershy. Fluttershy being put under direct spotlight of his gaze couldn't help but blush and turn her head away shyly. He continued on to explain that he was a wondering pony who had drifted into town. They all had a nice lunch together, chatting and getting to know each other. The conversation took a turn when Rainbow Dash came out with the question,

"That's a cool guitar you've got there. Where'd you get it?"

"Oh this? Well it may interest you to know that this is no ordinary instrument. It's actually a magic guitar. It can turn into any instrument imaginable. That way I can play and entertain ponies with any kind of music."

All the ponies gasped and gazed with awe at the magical instrument as Strummer transformed it from a guitar into a cello, a harmonica, a grand piano, a saxophone, bag pipes, and even a Theremin! He played a few songs for them. The sweet notes of the music had such a magical presence that the silverware and food came to life and began dancing the rhythm of the music! The wonderful spectacle was like something out of a fairy tale. It was only to be interrupted by Rainbow Dash, who asked the question,

"Hey, you look familiar. Have we met before?"

"No I don't believe so," He responded

"Are you sure? I could've swore I've seen you around somewhere before."

"Oh, I get that a lot. I guess I just have a familiar look to everybody. Well, I really must be going."

He picked up his guitar and slung it around his shoulder. As he walked towards the door he turned around to say,

"It was very nice meeting all of you. I hope to see you all again very soon." During the last part of the sentence, he once again directed his focus at Fluttershy. He walked out the door and into town. Twilight turned to her friends and asked,

"Did anything seem… strange about him to you guys?"

"Hmm… nope, not really. Just seem like a regular ol' pony to me, why?" replied Applejack.

"It's just, I couldn't help but feel that's there was something odd about him."

"What're you gettin' at Twilight?"

"Earlier today, I felt a strange presence and my horn started to glow. I got the same feeling right before he walked through the door. Plus, he seemed to be keeping a really close eye on Fluttershy for some reason."

"Yeah… he was watchin' you pretty close there Fluttershy."

"Oh well I… um…," Fluttershy responded and trailed off quietly.

Rarity then also engaged in the conversation by saying, "Oh I know what's going on here! I think he likes you Fluttershy!"

Fluttershy was completely struck by the statement. Her cheeks become flooded with a deep red color that lit her face up around the soft gentle smile that made its way across her face.

"You really think so Rarity?" asked Rainbow Dash asked.

"Oh absolutely, I could tell as soon as he looked at you Fluttershy. That look in his eyes, he seems to be quite taken with you and he seems like a perfect gentleman to me. I think you two would be darling together." Rarity replied.

Pinkie Pie couldn't help but join in at this point, "Awwww that's soooooo cute! You two are going to be so happy together! Oh oh oh! I've got to start getting things together right away!"

Rainbow Dash asked curiously," Ready for what?"

"For their wedding of course! It's got to have a spectacular party, so I've got to get started planning it right away!" Pinkie Pie said as she dashed out the door.

Twilight slightly annoyed with where the conversation had been taken took the chance to say, "I'm serious guys! I've got a bad feeling about him! We should look into this!"

"Aw come on Twilight, he seems like an alright fella to me. I think we should give him a chance," said Applejack.

"Yeah, he seems cool to me too. The only thing is I know I've seen his face before! I just can't put my hoof on it." Rainbow Dash added.

Twilight then agreed to put away her argument and give Strummer a chance. At least, that's what she told her friends. Secretly she has a plan to find out what Strummer was really up to.

Starting the next day Twilight would follow Strummer everywhere he went to try and find evidence of any suspicious behavior. Just as everybody else had suspected, he appeared to be an ordinary everyday pony. The only thing that could be considered close to being off about him is that he tended to keep to himself. That isn't to say he was always to himself, he chatted regularly with the town ponies including Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, and especially Fluttershy. He made it a point in his routine to visit her daily. Fluttershy enjoyed his daily visits and even started to look forward to them. Strummer would help her take care of all the animals and Strummer would play music his magic instrument just for her. Twilight then overheard a conversation between Strummer and Fluttershy one day as she was spying. Strummer and Fluttershy were sitting outside of Fluttershy's cottage. They had just finished feeding the birds and were relaxing after a long day of taking care of the animals. Strummer was playing his guitar as the birds swayed back and forth slowly to its gentle tones. Strummer set his guitar down, yet the magical instrument continued to play. He turned to Fluttershy and said,

"The sky looks beautiful today, don't you think so?

"Oh my yes and the birds look so happy to be flying around in such nice weather. The Springtime is such a lovely time of year."

"It really is. They say that spring is the season of love. All the little animals will be finding that special someone they belong with…"

Fluttershy nodded her head in agreement and said, "I think it's awfully cute to see them all so happy together."

"Mhmm, but it's not just the season of love for the forest animals, even ponies can be swept up in the feeling too. I can feel it; soon lots of ponies will be finding their special some pony. Fluttershy, have you ever wished that you could find your special some pony?"

"Um… well… I guess I've never really thought about it."

"I'd be lying if I said the same. The thought has crossed my mind many times ever since I was little."

"Oh really..?"

"Yes, and I've had lots of time to consider what I look for in my special some pony."

"And what would that be..?"

"Well… to be honest, you Fluttershy."

Fluttershy's face suddenly became red but she did not shy away as she normally would. She kept her head up as Strummer continued,

"I've never met any pony that I've liked spending more time with than you. You make me feel like I can't keep my hooves on the ground, like I'm soaring like a little love bird when I'm around you. I've played many different instruments in my life but no sweeter sound has ever graced my ears than the sound of your voice. I've drifted and roam from town to town like the winds that forever fly across Equestria, never really having a place to call my own. But when I look at you I feel at home for the first time in my life. What I'm trying to say is… Fluttershy… I…"

His sentence was cut short by Fluttershy. So overtaken by the moment, the music, the timing, and what Strummer had said, she felt her heart leap into the sky. Out from her normal coddled and quite nature, she broke from her boundaries overflowing with feeling to deliver a kiss unto him. They embraced each other by this kiss and fell into sweet harmony. Even the little animals couldn't help but feel the magic of the moment as well. Some even say that that day the sun set was more beautiful and the stars shinned brighter. For underneath them shinned something truly special.

From that day forth, Strummer and Fluttershy could almost always be seen together. The two were inseparable. Always happy to be together and always together happily. Time came and time went and before any pony had noticed, nearly a whole year had passed by and Strummer and Fluttershy were still happily together as one. Strummer found a place to live in Ponyville and even found a steady job. Being a talented musician it was no surprise that he took occupation in such. He was a musician for hire. The Ponies of Ponyville loved to hear music, so business was never in short supply. Restaurants would hire him for musical atmosphere, theatres would hire him to play or write musical score for shows, and he didn't consider himself above simply playing shows in town square for free, although some ponies would give him tips as if he were some common street performer. After a while he made enough money to buy a small home just outside of town. Strummer had everything he could have ever asked for. He did what he loved for a living, a place to call his own in a friendly community, and a pony who loved him and would stand by him until time itself turned to dust. He was home, and there was no better way to describe it. However, even after all this time Twilight had not fully given up on her suspicions of Strummer. She still experienced and odd sensation and glowing of her horn whenever she got near him. She just knew that there was more to Strummer than meets the eye. He was hiding something and no matter how long it took she was going to find out what it was!

Twilight continued to follow him regularly, but to no avail. At least this was so until another day of coming up with no evidence for any sort of conviction against him Twilight was walking home at night when in her far sight she noticed Strummer leaving his house. Why would he be leaving his house so late at night and where was he going? Her curiosity drove her to follow him as he walked all the way from Ponyville to The Everfree Forest. Strummer without hesitation or second thought walked down the misty and dark pathway of the forest while Twilight watched from afar. She stopped a few moments to ponder what sort of business he had in The Everfree Forest and so late at night. Fearing she would lose track of him she hesitantly followed him. She followed him further and further down the dark abysmal pathway. The eerie fog that swept the landscape mad it increasingly harder to keep a safe distance while she followed him, but she soldiered on remembering to keep her breath low and her hoof steps light and quiet. A cold shiver ran down her spine fearing that she might not be able to find her way back to Ponyville if she were to lose sight of Strummer, but soon the surrounding area started to look familiar. She knew where he was heading now! No sooner did she figure this out did they arrive at where she had expected, the house of Everfree's local witch doctor and partial hermit, Zecora. Strummer entered the house while Twilight found a bush to hide behind. From there she could see only the silhouettes of Strummer and Zecora and soft barely auditable mumbles. She crept out slowly from the bushes to the window of Zecora's hut. She ducked down low and didn't dare peak up for fear of being caught. While she couldn't see what was happening she did overhear as Zecora spoke,

"This potion is said to have power beyond what gods could conspire, and perhaps with it you'll obtain what your heart desires. It is said to have only worked in Pony Folklore, but if it's true, bound to one's home, a pony will be no more."

Strummer replied, "Thank you Zecora, with this potion Fluttershy and I will be able to live together in happiness forever and no pony can get in the way. Not this time. She and I will fly off into the mists of eternal bliss, never to return to such strife."

Twilight sat there and wondered what Zecora could possibly mean. A potion that's more powerful than gods? No longer being bound to one's home? What could any of this mean? Not this time? Suddenly she remembered back to her studies on pony folklore and old mare's tales from months ago. For many centuries ponies had been attempting to create potions and spells for just about everything, but dark and evil incantations were to be banned and looked ill upon. The powers of these dark spells were to always be defeated by the magic of friendship and harmony. Many evil pony wizards knew there was only one way to defeat the forces of good, by brainwashing all do good ponies with a magic potion! However, a successful potion was ever created or at least none recorded by historians. Strummer mentioned no pony being able to get in the way of him and Fluttershy and taking her away. The horrifying conclusion finally hit her, Strummer was planning to use this potion to brainwash Flutterhsy so that she'd be willing to leave Ponyville with him forever! Twilight gasped and leapt up at the thought! She quickly covered her mouth fearing that she made a loud commotion, which she did.

"What was that sound?" Strummer said alerted.

Twilight quickly dashed back into the bushes where she had been hiding previously. Strummer ran outside to see what the disturbance was. He rounded around the hut slowly attempting to sneak up on the intruder. He checked near the window first, but there was nothing to be found. He looked left and right but everything seemed the coast seemed to be clear. He turned around to go back inside when there was a sudden rustling coming from the bushes. He turned around with a glaring look in his eyes. He slowly approached the bushes as he pulled his guitar off his shoulders as it transformed into a boldly colored and strongly built heavy metal electric guitar. He stood before the bush and raised the guitar high above his head, ready to bring it crashing down upon whatever may be hiding in the bushes. Without any further hesitation he swung the guitar speeding down towards the bush! It hit with a loud crack as it busted to pieces all over the place! Weaponless and sure of victory he peered into and behind the bushes to find out what creature was the culprit of the disturbance. To his shock and surprise hiding in the bushes was nothing. The only thing there was the remnants of his shattered guitar. He stood up tall and looked around again, he looked to the ground where the pieces of his instrument lay and said,

"Pull yourself together already, you were an electric guitar. Electric guitars are meant for two things; rocking out and smashing."

The bits and pieces then gathered themselves together in a magical purple whirlwind. The guitar immerged from the swirling mist good as new if not better than ever, without any sign of a scratch. He picked up the guitar and slung it around his shoulders and walked back into Zecora's hut. Meanwhile, Twilight ran as fast she could back into town to warn Fluttershy and get help. She galloped as fast as her hooves would carry her. Running faster and faster through the brush and forest blindly she closed her eyes and kept on charging until WHAM! In her blind dash she had escaped the clutches of the Everfree Forest. Knocked to the ground in a slight daze she opened up her dizzy eyes to a miracle before her, Applejack. Applejack had a worried look upon her face as she stared down at Twilight and asked her,

"Whoa there sugar cube, are you okay Twilight? I heard a commotion in the forest while getting back home and now I find you running out of forest like a chicken without its head. What's going on? "

"Applejack! Thank goodness I found you! Strummer! Fluttershy! Zecora! Potions! He's going to! And and and, SHE'LL BE GONE FOREVER!" Twilight said in a fast flurry of words that could barely be understood.

"Slow down there, you've got yourself all up in a tangle. Now what's all this talk about… Well, what are you trying tell me?"

Twilight rose to stand up and tried again to explain the situation, but she felt the energy drain from her as she did. Her words became more and more slurred as she spoke. That crash into Applejack, along with running for her life had taken too much out of her and she collapsed back to the ground and passed out.

Twilight could her muffled words of familiar voices and she slowly crept back in conscience. She opened her eyes slowly and looked around. She found herself in Rarity's Boutique. All of her friends were present and watching over her carefully. The hushed tone of the room was broken when Pinkie Pie shouted,

"She's waking up! She's waking up!"

Twilight, still attempting to regain full consciousness replied, "Where… Where am I?"

Rarity came forth toward Twilight, floating a cup of warm tea using her unicorn magic. She floated the cup over to Twilight and said, "Applejack found you outside of The Everfree Forest. She said you were trying to tell her something but you passed out in all the excitement, you poor thing. She brought you all the way back here, and we put you to rest. I thought it would be best if we were all here for you when you woke so I sent Applejack out to get all of our friends."

Twilight looked around the room again, setting the tea Rarity had so generously offered her aside. Everybody was present; Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, and of course Rarity. But where was Fluttershy? She looked quickly around the room again to discover that she wasn't anywhere to be seen.

"Where's Fluttershy?" Twilight asked with a worried and nervous tone.

Applejack stepped forth and said, "Well, when I swung by her place to go and get her she didn't answer. I figure she must've been asleep. Or maybe she's staying the night over at Strummer's place? Speaking of those two, you were trying to tell me something about them before you passed out."

Twilight leapt to her hooves and shouted," We have to find them! We have to go get them right now!"

Rainbow Dash flew over to Twilight attempting to calm and have her sit back down said in reply," Wait, what for? I'm sure they're fine. Second, you need to lie down and get some more rest."

"We don't have time! We have to find them right now! The reason I was in The Everfree Forest was because I was following Strummer. I overheard him talking to Zecora, they were planning to use a love potion or something to use on Fluttershy so he could take her away from Ponyville FOREVER!"

The whole group struck with shock and awe uttered loudly together,"WHAAAAT?" Applejack broke from the group and asked, "Now Twilight, are you sure that's what you heard? After all this all kind of seems like crazy talk to me."

"Yes I'm sure of it! Now we don't have much time! Strummer almost caught me spying on him in the forest, so we have to get to him before he gets to Fluttershy!"

"But, Applejack already checked for Flutterhsy at her house earlier!" Rainbow Dash added.

"Then we have even less time than I thought, but I think I might know where they are! Come on, we have to hurry!"

With that, the five friends run out of Rarity's Boutique and out of Ponyville towards The Everfree Forest. Fearing for the fate of their dearest friend's fate, not a breath was sparred getting there as they all charged in full gallop like the mighty winds across a desert sand scape. Luna's power still hung fixed in the night sky, but it would not last for much longer. Soon the morning would come and by then it might be too late to save Fluttershy. For surely if Strummer were to steal away with her, it would be best in the dead of night before the light of day had come.

Meanwhile, while Twilight and her friends gave chase Strummer and Fluttershy were venturing through The Everfree Forest. Strummer walked confidently, eagerly, and fearlessly thought the thick and brush of the dark evil looking woodland. Fluttershy followed timidly and affrightedly behind him, cautiously looking around checking for dangers. She kept following behind him, stepping on a small branch beneath her hoof. The snap of the wood broke the silence and her voice echoed out into the forest night with a scream. Strummer looked behind himself with a worried expression to find Fluttershy flustered after scaring herself. He trotted over to her and looked at her with a calming gaze. He nuzzled her cheek softly with his head to calm her kissed her cheek. A warm sensation flooded Fluttershy's face as her yellow cheeks turned a rosy red with a blush. Strummer gave her and assuring and confident look and she felt much safer and secure. She knew that her dearest Strummer would protect her from danger big and small, and that she need not worry as long as he was around. Strummer's guitar floated off his back and played a happy tune that brought a smile to her face. Turning her head toward the sky, she saw that the moon was heading towards west. The dawn would soon be upon Equestria. She looked back and Strummer with a curious look on her face. He looked at her and asked her,

"Is something bothering you sweetheart?"

"Well… it's just… why are we walking through The Everfree Forest so late? I know you said you had something important to show me, but why couldn't we wait until morning when it's less… scary…"

"I know this was very sudden, but this matter is of great importance and needed to be attended to as soon as possible. Now we must hurry, we're almost there."

With that, Strummer and Fluttershy continued through the forest until they arrived at a large opening in the middle of the forest. A ring of trees surrounded a large crater in the ground that had to be at least a mile wide. The moon sat perched in the sky perfectly centered above the giant gaping hole the earth. Fluttershy stood back as Strummer continued forward towards it. As he turned around she saw a smile creep across his face. He motion Fluttershy to come closer. She timidly stepped forward from under the shade of the trees and into the moonlight. He looked up to the sky and she looked at him and asked,

"What… what is this place?"

"This… this is where the heavens touch the earth. A portal from the earthbound to the vast seas of the skies." He replied.

"But, what are we doing here?"

"Fluttershy… my darling… do you love? Do you truly love me?"

"Oh… my… yes. Yes, of course I do. But, what are you trying to say?"

"Fluttershy, there's something I must tell you… I…"

Strummer sentence was cut short as Twilight Sparkle and her friends rushed in out of nowhere! Applejack whipped out a lasso and whirled it about in the air above her head. She tossed the lasso skillfully through the air at Strummer. It landed perfectly around his neck and with a strong tug it tightened around the base of his neck pulled him face first to the ground. Fluttershy gasped with disbelief as she turned around the see Rainbow Dash Charging forward right past her. Strummer got up and stood to his hooves, only to be tackled at high speed by Rainbow Dash. He struggled and thrashed about trying to buck Rainbow Dash off. He managed to kick her off for s second but she quickly lounged back at him, grabbing him by the jacket with her teeth. Strummer was now caught in the middle of tug-of-war between Applejack's lasso and Rainbow Dash yanking him in the opposite direction. Fluttershy screamed out in horror to her friends begging them to stop as tears began to flood from her eyes. Pinkie Pie and Rarity came up to her and slowly pulled her away from the scene. Strummer saw what that they were trying to take Fluttershy and a fire raged inside of him! He thrashed about with great furry and intensity. Applejack and Rainbow Dash stood their ground as best they could. Strummer's neck was starting to bleed from the rope cutting and scarping against his skin and his jacket was starting to tear. He thrashed about more and more until he finally lifted his hind legs and buck kicked Rainbow Dash in the chest! Rainbow Dash flew backwards and hit a tree with a loud thud noise, but she didn't leave empty hooved. Her teeth had a strong grip on his jacket the force of the kick tore it right off of Strummer. She got up quickly and shook her head to ward of the dizziness. All present looked in astonishment at Strummer. Without his jacket to hide his body the truth was revealed in the moonlight. Strummer was no Earth Pony! For hidden beneath his black attire were Pegasus wings! He unfurled his gorgeous white wings into the night and they shimmed in the moonlight. He have an evil and angered look toward Applejack as he took hold of the rope by his teeth and heaved back with it, pulling Applejack forward to the ground with a crash. He flew upwards towards the sky as they all watched from the ground, except for Rainbow Dash he took off into the air after him. She collided with him in a mid-air wrestling match. As the fight continued in the air, suddenly the night sky exploded with light! The violence halted and all looked to the sky, for coming from the waterfall of mysterious was the royal, beautiful, and powerful Princess Celestia herself! She hovered in the air above Strummer and Rainbow Dash as she spoke,

"Now what is going on here?"

Twilight Sparkle stepped forward and replied, "Princess Celestia! What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same question. I sensed a great disturbance in magical energy at this location only to find the lot of you ganging up on this young stallion. Would you care to explain?"

Before Twilight could even begin to respond Strummer spoke out,

"Yes! Please do explain just what the hell you think you were doing! Why on earth did you attack me out of nowhere like that?"

Applejack stepped forward and shouted up at Strummer,

"Don't play dumb with us! We know all about your little plan! Twilight told us all about what you were doing at Zecora's! You were going to kidnap Fluttershy!"

"What? What on earth are you talking about?" he replied.

This time Rarity spoke out, "If you weren't planning to steal her away, then why were you getting a love potion from Zecora?"

"Love potion? What are you talking about, there is no love potion! It was an unbounding potion." Strummer's reply slowed as he realized that the potion they were talking about had been kept in his jacket pocket, which had be torn off in the fight. He flew back down to the ground to find the shattered glass remains of the bottle sitting in a green puddle of what was the potion. Strummer sat down on the ground staring back at himself in the reflection of the broken pieces of glass that lie scattered about the forest floor. He breathed heavily and felt something inside of him tear. His composure broke slightly as a single tear run down the side of his face. Fluttershy abandoned the side of Pinkie Pie and Rarity and flew over to Strummer to comfort him. He sighed with great sadness and the sadness continued in his voice as he spoke,

"You've… you've all ruined everything… everything. Soon the dawn will be upon us and by then it will be too late. Fluttershy, before I go, I just want you to know. I love you. I love you, and I always have."

"What do you mean you always have? Strummer, I still don't understand, what's going on?" Fluttershy replied.

All the ponies looked at each other in confusion, still no pony had any sort of idea what was truly going on. Then, Princess Celestia flew down gently from the sky and landed in front of Strummer. He looked up at her and she looked down upon him. Strummer stood up and turned to face Twilight and her friends; he regained his composure and explained,

"Let me start from the beginning. When Fluttershy was just a young filly, she and I attended the same school in Cloudsdale. I was a bit of a shy pony myself growing up, but I always had a crush on Fluttershy. I would spend my days admiring her from afar and writing songs about her. I was a gifted musician growing up and I was offered a very special opportunity by Princess Celestia. She offered me the chance to become a Song Pony. A Song Pony is a special kind of pony that lives in secrecy in the sky, bringing the magical wonder of music all throughout Equestria. This is why when events such as Winter Wrap Up happen; music mysteriously accompanies the singing of all the ponies of Equestria. I accepted the offer and was given and magical guitar that had the ability to transform into any instrument I wanted at will. I was also given one task; I had to use the power of music to touch the heart of at least one pony. This day finally came along when Rainbow was challenged to a race at school, the race in which she finally got her cutie mark. Fluttershy fell to the earth accidentally during that race. I rushed off after her as fast as I possibly could, but she was saved by a cluster of butterflies. She was soon overtaken by the wonder of magic, and it was my perfect chance to use my music! Fluttershy sang a wonderful ballad, but little did she realize that the music playing was created by me, hiding in plain sight above her in the sky. After her song was over, her cutie mark appeared on her flank and as did mine. My music helped Fluttershy get her cutie mark, just as her singing helped me get mine. It was at that moment that my little crush on Fluttershy evolved into something much more… more than I could explain at the time."

For the first time all the ponies noticed Strummer cutie mark on his now exposed flank. It was a heart wrapped in musical bars. He continued to explain how some ponies think that it means his special talent was making ponies feel something when they heard his music. However, he always liked to think that it was more towards the power of love being the greatest inspiration behind his music. Either way, that's what it was. Twilight interrupted his story and asked,

"But what does this have to do with what's happened here?"

"Please allow me to continue. Sony Ponies are bound to live in the sky, spreading music around Equestria like I said earlier. But every time I looked at my own cutie mark I was reminded of Fluttershy. I know it had been so very long since I had seen her, but something was calling to me in my heart and just had to know the answer. So I escaped the sky with the help of a spell which allowed me to leave the realm of Song Ponies and fled to Ponyvile in search of Fluttershy. Once I found her, it was like destiny had taken over and we fell for each other quite quickly. After a few months of living here, I came to the realization that the spell would not last forever and after long I would be sucked back into the sky. So I talked to Zecora for help. She discovered a magic potion, that with the help of true love could break my bonds to the Song Ponies forever and I could live her with Fluttershy, together forever in harmony. I couldn't tell anybody for as long as I was a Song Pony I was supposed to keep word about them a secret. But it was tonight that I was going to bring Fluttershy her and explain the whole situation and ask for her help to set me free. Tonight was my last night on earth, if only I had found out sooner…"

Twilight and her friends all looked at each other with sorrow and tears began to form in all of their eyes. In trying only to help their dear friend, they had doomed another Pony to his fate and tore apart his one chance at happiness. Twilight came towards him and apologized,

"I'm… I'm so sorry we did this to you. I… I … I didn't know."

"It's okay. You were only trying to protect your friend. Fluttershy is lucky to have such great ponies to call her best friends."

"If only there was something we could do… Princess Celestia, you gave Strummer is potion in The Song Ponies, isn't there something you can do?"

"I'm sorry, but once you've been bound to The Song Ponies, you are bound for life. No pony has ever gotten out before."

No sooner did she end her sentence, there was a thunderous boom in the sky! Suddenly a large crack broke the night sky and a purple light poured out from it. The light shined down on Strummer and it slowly raised him upwards into the sky. He looked down upon the face of his love Fluttershy and he wept. Fluttershy flew up to him pleading him not to go as she also wept with great sorrow. He explained,

"Flutterhshy… I'm sorry… I tried everything I could do… but this is beyond my control. But mark my words, this is not over. I will find some way to come back for you my darling… somehow. I don't know how, but I will come back for you. No matter what happens and no matter how long it takes, promise me you'll never lose hope"

Fluttershy felt the weight the world crushing down upon her soul and she tried to muster up a response. She could only nod her head to show him. He continued,

"Good… never forget me my love, just as I never forgot you. There is much more than destiny pushing our hearts together… I love you… Fluttershy…"

As he spoke that last sentence Strummer and Fluttershy embraced each other in one last kiss. And then, just like he had come into their lives, he was gone. The sky closed up and the morning sun peaked its head over the horizon. Fluttershy floated back down to the ground and when she landed, she broke down into uncontrollable tears. Her friends surrounded her to comfort her. Twilight was the first to speak,

"Fluttershy I… I don't know what to… I can't begin… to explain how sorry…"

Before she could finish, Fluttershy stood up and looked at her. She sighed and smiled. The kind of smile that reassured her that she knew they were only acting in her best interest, and that she understood and didn't harbor any bad feeling towards them. Fluttershy flew off back to her cottage; they didn't try to stop her. They knew they she just needed to be alone for a while. Eventually she found her way back home. She opened the door and was greeted by her many animal friends. They all saw the sorrow on her face and tried to comfort her. Even in such a time she was still selfless. She tended to all the empty food bowls of the animals before eventually heading up to her bedroom where she would hide herself away for a while. She climbed up onto her bed and collapsed down, burying her face in a pillow as she began to cry once more. As she finally began to run out of tears she turned her head to face her night stand beside her bed, and that's when she noticed something that caught her attention. Sitting upon her nightstand was an unfamiliar box. She got out of bed and trotted over to it. Upon the box was a note, she opened it and it read:

_Dearest Fluttershy,_

_ Happy Anniversary! It seems like only yesterday that we met, who would've thought it's been a whole year already? Every day with has been the greatest and most magical day of my life, and each day only gets better and better than the last. You make me the happiest pony in all of Equestria. I wrote a special song just for you. I hope that every time you listen to it you remember how much I love you._

_ Love,_

_ Strummer_

Fluttershy looked curiously at the box and she set the note down gently beside it. So looked at the box closer to discover that it was a music box, but it was no ordinary music box. The marking on the side signified that was a magical music box. These kinds of things can only be hand (hoof) crafted, and inside of this one was a special song just for her from Strummer. She opened to music box. The inside of the box was empty but from the emptiness of the box a beautiful symphony gracefully filled the room. A sensation started up inside of her and soon it over whelmed her. Once more she began to cry, but not of sadness. Once again she was touched by the beautiful music Strummer had created just for her. The music flowed gracefully from the box and floated gently through the air. The beautiful harmonious sounds surrounded and embraced Fluttershy. She could feel the warmness of Strummer's love echoing through as if he was there holding her. Her cheeks lit up with rosy redness, swearing she could feeling Strummer lay a gentle kiss upon her face. As the music continued to play she felt more and more rejuvenated and her spirits rise. She trotted over to the window to see the beautiful glow of sunlight extending a warm caressing hug across Ponyvile and all of Equestria. She looked up to the sky and her heart filled with hope and faith. For someday… someday Strummer would return to her. She smiled as she whispered to herself,

"I love you too Strummer. I'll always love you…"

**THE **

**END**


End file.
